¿Qué somos?
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: Pensar con orgullo antes de hablar tiene consecuencias. VERSIÓN RE-ESCRITA
1. Luz de luna

El viaje de regreso a Suna fue hecho con urgencia. No pausas para descansar, ni comer. Solo para observar con cautela cada cuando. Temari llegó a su ciudad natal al día y medio, sin saludar a nadie, ni socializar. Llegó directo a su casa. Más específicamente, su habitación. El método de entrada fue fácil de procurar: siendo Suna una tierra de viento y sol, una ventana abierta no es extraño de encontrar.

La ansiedad la consumía, y desesperaba hasta al punto de la locura. "_¿qué estoy haciendo?_". Esa pregunta se repitió tantas veces en su cabeza, que dejó de tener mucho significado, y su respuesta perdió importancia.

Sueño fue lo que la tomó, cansancio. Dos minutos después, el mundo se hizo oscuro.

Temari despertó tarde. Los sonidos de las calles y tiendas, y toda su actividad nocturna le enfadaba. Decidió organizar sus pensamientos, y su apariencia.

La luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana era suficiente para iluminar sus errores; Temari tenía muchos. Su reflejo la miraba de vuelta, pero ella no podía reconocerse. Los ojos que le miraban desde el espejo estaban fríos, vacíos, extranjeros. Su clavícula, marcada por una cicatriz de la infancia, y sus besos, parecía también ajena. Nunca de ella. Ya no quedaba nada.

Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido. Los hombros tensos, por tratar de reprimirse, las piernas que amenazaban doblarse de cansancio.

El vestido estilo yukata que era de color negro. Un negro que se sentía tan vivo deslizándose contra su piel, como si fuera su cabello, acariciándole, bajando por su vientre como lo habría hecho otras veces.

Su vientre lleno de vida.

Miró las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Batió sus párpados, e intentó componerse "_piensa..._" los sollozos que no quería dejar salir estaban por ganar la pelea "_no seas sentimental, y piensa_"

Tensión líquida corriendo por sus mejillas. Escapando como una gotera.

Una vez que Temari reprimió sus sentimientos, se sintió más fuerte.

"_Muy bien. Ahora piensa._" se dijo a si misma "_¿qué debo hacer..?_"

Estaba segura que Shikamaru tendría problemas para asimilar la noticia.

"_Cuando se inicia así, el matrimonio no existe..._" a menos que hubiera amor... Y para ella no lo había.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo que le quedaba de dignidad y orgullo, y preguntar de nuevo. Demasiado riesgoso.

El pánico volvió, dispuesto a atacar su sanidad mental.

_noestoylistanosequehacermevuelvoloca_

Y después de unas horas, un basta.

Ya sabía que hacer.

Pero no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo explicarle a sus hermanos la situación.


	2. Migajas

Una carta, que fue dejada bajo la puerta de la oficina de su hermano, fue el único objeto que dejó antes de irse. Parecía dejar un rastro de migajas. En Konoha había dejado su corazón, y en Suna, su alma.

No estaba segura de que hacer; la maternidad era atemorizante. Tener una familia era de cierto modo un concepto extraño para ella. De su madre, recordaba casi nada, y de su padre, sus miradas frías de aprobación o indiferencia, según la situación.

Siempre había sido una buena hija. Tal vez no una buena hermana, pero siempre una buena hija. Calificaciones excelentes en la academia, desarrollo como ninja espectacular, con una mente brillante. ¿Había una identidad para ella como persona?. Ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

"_¿será por eso que siento pánico?_" pensó con urgencia, mientras mordisqueaba su dedo pulgar. La luna se había escondido ya hace algunas horas, y la luz del sol comenzaba a brillar a través del desierto. Aún no sabía a donde dirigirse, per se, pero esperaba encontrar una villa de-militarizada. Ahí podría mantener un perfil bajo. Debía llegar pronto a la frontera del país del viento. Confiaba en que Gaara comprendería su mensaje con claridad "me voy", "no se si volveré", "estoy a salvo". Esperaba que no enviara un equipo de rastreo para encontrarle.

El clima comenzaba a cambiar, el sol menos intenso sobre su cara, la arena que ya casi no era arena. Observó alrededor. No parecía haber nadie, ni nada vivo. Encontró algo de sombra en una formación de rocas, y bajó su equipaje. Había sellado lo más importante dentro de algunos pergaminos. Llevaba también comida, dinero, y por supuesto, su Tessen. La cantimplora sólo alcanzaría para dos días y medio mas. Temari sacó su mapa y se sentó sobre sus muslos para examinarlo. Podría dirigirse a una villa en el país del fuego, y quedarse en las afueras por un tiempo. El clima era agradable la mayoría del tiempo, y sobrevivir era fácil en sus bosques. Evitar Konoha sería fácil, el país del fuego era muy grande.

La frialdad de su tren de pensamientos le asustó. "_¿Por qué estoy tan lista para escapar?_"

Reflexionó en este pensamiento lentamente, mientras se sentaba, estirando sus piernas, y recargandose sobre la pared de roca.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shikamaru la hubiera amado?

Antes, casi se había convencido de que la probabilidad estaba de su lado, pero no fue así. Había abierto la puerta de su corazón, con la esperanza de no haberse equivocado.

_"¿no tienes novia aún?"_

_"Madre, basta."_

_"Te aseguro que si esa chica Temari fuera tu novia, se encargaría de estos horribles hábitos. Me agrada, es claramente inteligente."_

_"Madre, basta. Temari está por llegar, y que no se te ocurran esas ideas tan fastidiosas. Es sólo mi amiga. No siento nada por ella"_

Ah... Si. Recordaba muy bien ese momento. Yoshino Nara tenía una voz fuerte y distinguible, pero nunca había sido tan débil como cuando se excusó al salir por la puerta del apartamento de su hijo y encontrarse con la persona de la que estaba hablando.

Si... Recordaba ese momento. La mirada de preocupación que la mujer le había dado. El momento en el que Temari dudó. El momento en que Temari cayó.

_"¿O-oíste?"_

_"¿De qué hablas?"_

_..._

_"Nada"_

Eso cerró la puerta.

* * *

"¡Shikamaru!"

La voz de la quinta hokage lo despertó de su sueño. Estos últimos días había estado de mal humor. Temari se había ido sin despedirse.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con su madre hacía tres días. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, pero fue muy cobarde para hablar sobre eso.

"¿si, lady hokage?"

Tsunade estaba irritada con el muchacho y su falta de concentración. Tomó su botella y llenó su vaso de sake. Lo iba a necesitar. "Te preguntaba sobre Temari de la Arena." mantuvo su vista sobre la botella, sin preocuparse de la reacción de su subordinado. "De todos en Konoha has convivido más con ella, junto con Sakura" la quinta señaló de forma distante a la kunoichi en la habitación. Sakura lo miraba de forma extraña, notó.

Shikamaru asintió nuevamente, para reconocer la información.

"Hay algún lugar que Temari haya mencionado de forma especial?"

Sakura y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, ligeramente asustados. Ambos negaron.

"A Temari-san le gusta Suna, pero ahí nació... No entiendo por qué pregunta" murmuró Sakura, pensativa.

"Al amanecer, Temari fue reportada como desaparecida. El Kazekage no mencionó mucho acerca de la razón detrás de ello, pero parece que escapó." miró a ambos ninjas con intensidad, tratando de examinar sus reacciones.

Sakura estaba completamente confundida, mientras que él tenía la mirada en blanco.

Sin contestar a los llamados que se le hicieron, Shikamaru salió de la oficina, sus pies llevándolo como si tuvieran conciencia propia.


	3. Nada

"¿que crees que signifique?" Shikamaru sentía el pasto a su alrededor, ocupando sus manos en algo más sano que golpear a un árbol.

"¿Que haya escapado?" Sakura sonrió, pues estaba segura de saber el por qué. " Tal vez Temari-san se tomó un tiempo, sabes que no es de escapar..."

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, intentando contenerse. Hizo un sonido de respuesta que no daba ningún mensaje claro, y se levantó del suelo. Sakura se dio cuenta de su intención y se levantó también.

"Shikamaru, ¿a dónde irás? Lady Hokage me pidió que viniera por ti"

Shikamaru siguió caminando, sin hacerle caso.

_¿Que había hecho? ¿Sería algo que tuviera que ver con el?_

Temari siempre decía lo que pensaba, incluso a él, sin importar las consecuencias.

Nunca se quedaba con algo que decir, y el nivel de confianza entre ellos era infinito, o al menos eso creyó...

Había algo que no le había dicho, que la había llevado a esta acción.

_¿Pero qué podría ser?_

_¿Cuando fue que Temari comenzó a ocultarle cosas?_.

Llegó a su apartamento sin darse cuenta, un pie caminando detrás de otro, sin parar, sin pensar, sin hablar. Se sentía extrañamente vacío...

Se dejó caer en su cama, y dedicó la siguiente media hora a mirar la pared, con la mente en blanco. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de por qué su habitación se sentía tan extraña: hacía falta el cuadro.

_"No, te digo que está chueco, solo basta mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta"_

_"¿ haah? Ahora me preocupa tu visión, si pensé que llorar ya era suficiente para tenerte lástima, ¿vas a quedarte ciego poco a poco? Eso puede explicar tu horrible decoración. Sabía que no era algo sin una razón detrás, -"_

El cuadro en sí no era importante, ni era una gran obra maestra

_"- tienes suerte que te regalé algo de este tipo en tu cumpleaños. Diablos, Nara, incluso de que te diera un regalo"_

Pero era un regalo, que había tomado por aludido. Y ahora ya no estaba.

¿Se lo había llevado Temari?

Shikamaru gruñó y se dio la vuelta, su cara ahora contra las sábanas. Estrujó la almohada contra su cara en frustración. No tenía nada de ella. Ni el cuadro, ni una despedida, ni una explicación.

Incluso su perfume se había ido.

_"Pensé que podíamos hablar de todo... no entiendo..."_

El cuadro...

_"pero Temari se llevó el cuadro..."_

Suna fue testigo de una conmoción. Parecía haber pánico por alguna razón, en la torre del Kazekage. Todos observaron como el halcón marcado con un mensaje de emergencia fue enviado en dirección a Konoha.

El día era más tranquilo hace apenas cinco horas, las familias iban por sus quehaceres normales, y el sol quemaba los techos y las calles de la villa, el calor sofocante del desierto.

Por esta razón, Kankuro odiaba hacer la colada. Sobre todo la que no era suya. Subió las escaleras con trabajo, y fue dejando la ropa en la habitación del dueño.

Fue solo después de dejar la ropa de Temari que se dió cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía el cuarto, casi nada perteneciente a su hermana quedaba.

Reparó en el pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes, y partió a la torre del Kazekage, alarmado.

Después de subir las respectivas escaleras, y correr por los pasillos, Kankuro llegó a la oficina principal, abriendo las puertas de esta, con urgencia.

"¡Gaara! ¡Temari no está!"

.

Otro descanso. Llevaba medio día de retraso. Los síntomas que le afectaban por su embarazo la habían confundido, y eran completamente impredecibles, forzándola a modificar su plan más seguido de lo que pudiera clasificarse como conveniente.

Ya podía ver bosques a lo lejos, las aves dirigiéndose a ese paraíso, dejándola atrás.

El bosque solía ser parte de su paraíso, cuando hacía el amor con Shikamaru, en la pradera, cuando la desnudaba con sus manos, temblorosas por la lujuria.

La última vez que le vio, hicieron el amor. Lo besó con fervor y pasión. ¿Qué mejor recuerdo que saber que diste todo lo que pudiste dar a la persona que amas? Cada beso que juró que sería el último se volvió parte de una plegaria inconsciente...

_"No dejes que me vaya sin decirme que piensas realmente. Dime que lo que dijiste no es lo que sientes"_

"Yo no lloro. Eso no es lo mío"

Se sentía rota.


End file.
